I'm Mr Brightside
by lovely-narcissa
Summary: two years after Edward told Bella he diddn't want her, he comes back only to find there is someone elce in her life. based on the Killer's song Mr Brightside. rated T for slight fluff nd language : one-shot.


**Based on the Killer's Mr. Brightside. (below) I OWN NOTHING!**

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

* * *

"All right kids, I'm going now. Bella, call me if you need me. I'll have my cell on"

I hear the sound of Bella's musical laugh as she call from the lounge,

"Ha! You won't hear it!"

"True, true" Charlie calls, closing the front door. I hear his footsteps on the gravel, crunching towards his car. I keep my crouched position behind the tree watching him open the boot and carefully stuffing in his fishing gear.

_Kids_.

His thoughts float towards me and I edge round the corner of my hiding place too see his expression. He is smiling, his lined face cracked into a grin. His thoughts are happy, content, wondering about various bait and how much they might catch and whether Sue in going to make anymore stew with anything they _do_ catch. He loves her fish stew. He slams the boot, vaguely wondering what the kids are going to get up to. "Watching TV proberly" Bella had said, "either that or we'll go 'round Jake's and hang out by the garage." Charlie is happy for his daughter. Things have been so much better since Jacob. No, so much better since _he _left.

A heavy weight falls in my stomach. I know who the ominous _he_ it.

Chief Swan gets in the driver's seat of his police cruiser and starts up the engine, his mind is back to worrying about maggots etcetera. I wait until he backs out of the familiar drive, is on the road and out of site, briefly checking his thoughts to be sure he is not coming back. He isn't. Good.

I climb out from behind the tree, now searching for the other thoughts. It is cloudy again today, but then again, when isn't it? I briefly glance up at the dismal sky, it looks like rain. Then someone inside says something. No, thinks something.

_Crap, it looks like rain._

I look up to see a copper face staring annoyed out of the window. I recognise the boy from the Reservation. One of the Quileute kids, he was the one who fancied Bella like mad. Jacob, I think his name is. He is also looking at the sky, his shoulder length black hair falls in front of his face and his large copper hand brushes it away instinctively. Suddenly he is staring at me, his midnight eyes piecing me through as though he cant quite believe what he is seeing. I am gone, back in the cover of the trees before he has time to register that I am more than a figment of his imagination.

_It can't be_

I don't breath. I know its stupid for me to be afraid of this human from seeing me, but he might tell her. That isn't what I want. Yes it is. No. Yes. I sigh and scrutinise the window again, but he is gone, his thoughts occupied with other things.

"whats up Jake?" Oh my god, its her, her voice, her scent her-her-her. I cant stand it. I have to leave. But I cant. I mustn't.

"I thought I saw…" he cuts off, unsure. "oh, um nothing."

"Oh, ok."

I can see her in his thoughts. She shrugs, her long hair is tied in a loose ponytail, her face is less child- like, more mature and adult. I wondered how much a person could change in a year. Or was it two. I felt the non-existant tears choke me up inside as I remembered our parting, her broken look, her beautiful, tear streaked face. How could I have left her?

They are talking again, but I don't care, I am too lost in the past, filled with remorse for what I have done.

Suddenly a sound brings me back. A loud crash as something falls of a table.

_Shit._

"Ow!" Bella cries. I run to the window and stare into the small living space, peeking through a gap in the curtains. She is sitting on the floor, I can see her, she is in my reach she…is surrounded by the shattered remains of a rather ugly vase. She gingerly holds her right hand away from her. Oh no, blood. I can resist. I will resist. Her scent drifts towards me, a perfect bouquet of…

"Hey um, lemme get you a cloth." He runs from the room to the small kitchen and runs a bit of kitchen towel under the tap. He has grown a lot in the past few years, he is tall, possibly as tall as Emmett – wow- and well built, I can see the rippling muscles beneath his tee-shirt.. I could go in now. Just for a moment. I could talk to her, explain that I never meant what I said. That I was just trying to keep her safe. But she wouldn't take me back. Not now. Not after what I did to her. Jacob returns, and kneels next to her, dabbing at her bleeding hand just like any friend would do, could do. Not like me. He is looking at her, his thoughts are sickeningly soppy and inappropriate. I shudder; the images going through his head are not dis-similar to the one that that foul Mike Newton used to think. Urg, how I would love to teach him to think things like that.

But I'm not paying enough attention. A fluttering of a heart, two hearts brings me back to reality. I can hear breaths quicken. The boy, Jacob is leaning towards her, the blood soaked towel lying forgotten on the floor. They are barely inches apart. No. She has her hands on his chest and he has her face cupped in his. I can't hear either of their thoughts. I had been hoping that I would be able to read Bella's after all these years of separation. I don't know if I'm right. I cant hear his either of theirs, they are too engrossed in this moment.

Then their lips connect. They are unsure at first, it is only a light kiss, but then Jacob groans and their lips start to move, working together. I can't watch this, a surge of jealously rushes through me, almost as painful and the fire of my long ago transformation. A part of me wants to run through the window and grab her, but I am rooted to the spot. I can't stand it. I can't move. I stare at them for I don't know how long. Her hands knot in his hair, pulling him towards her. The passion of their kiss increases. I can't bare it any more. I turn away. That could have been me sitting there. I could have been the one kissing her at that moment. I hear groans from inside but I don't want to know.

"it would have been you" I look down unsurprised to see Alice's tiny figure beside me, her pixy like face was turned towards me, a pained expression on her face..

"She loved you, she still does."

I shake my head. She does not love me. The proof is there. In that room.

"no she doesn't." I say. I only just manage to keep my voice from cracking.

I glance back through the window. The couple are still locked in a tight embrace, it makes me sick to look at.

I walk away. Alice follows me. We walk in silence, not going in any particular direction, just anywhere, away from here.

"Alice." I say finally. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She is blocking her thoughts from me.

"yes Edward?"

"if I hadn't left her. How different would things have been?"

she stops walking and so do I. she turns to face me.

"Very"

**PLEASE R&R!!!! :)**

**\/\/\/\/**


End file.
